The present invention concerns a technique capable of suitable mounting of a large-sized chip or semiconductor wafer of a so-called wafer scale integration having a diameter as large as several inches (hereinafter simply referred to as WSI).
The integration degree in large scale integrated circuits (LSI) has been increased year by year, while the chip size has also been enlarged such as from several millimeter square to 1 centimeter square. Beyond this, a large wafer-scale LSI (WSI) having a 3-inch diameter has come to the stage, and has become a topic in recent years.
"Nikkei Micro Device" issued from Nikkei Macgraw Hill Co., Apr. 1986, pp45-46 describes the following techniques. A semiconductor wafer is formed by a single crystal silicon substrate and used as a wiring substrate capable of constituting semiconductor devices. A semiconductor chip is embedded to the inner side of a square hole formed at the central area of the semiconductor wafer. An epoxy type resin is disposed as a filler and adhesive to the gap between the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor wafer.
Wirings (aluminum wirings) of a predetermined shape are previously formed on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. The wirings of the semiconductor wafer and external terminals of the semiconductor chip (bonding pad) are connected by using connection wirings (aluminum wirings). The connection wirings are formed by a so-called photolithographic technique using a photomask. Several tens types of different patterns are prepared for the photomask, so that the wirings and the external terminals can reliably be connected even if any misalignment occurs between the semiconductor wafer and the semiconductor chip.
As the example of literatures describing WSI, "Nikkei Electronics", 1984, Sept. 24, pp 265-294, issued from Nikkei Macgraw Hill Co. can be mentioned.